The Keep:Awarded: Wariannem, +1 to Tier 7
Wiki Username:: Wariannem on this wiki, on the french wiki and on the german wiki Habitica Name: Wariannem UID:'a1f425bb-1fa4-4fcc-93d7-56737a8edfe2 Link to tier 5 application (previous contributions): The Keep:Awarded: Wariannem, Tier 5 Wikia points, 2016-06-18 -- [[User:LadyAlys|LadyAlys] (talk) 07:34, August 7, 2016 (UTC)] '''English wiki points: 1360 (as of January 2, 2017) French wiki points: 3090 (as of December 8, 2016) German wiki points: 1220 (as of January 4, 2017) Major Contributions Other Contributions *Adding link to the French wiki on the following pages: Anki Extension, WunderHabit - Wunderlist Extension, Task Alias, Advanced Options, Loading Page Tips, The Magical Axolotl, Application Programming Interface, Data Display Tool, Todoist Sync, Boss Button CSS Extension, Boss Button Extension, Chrome Extension, Chrome Chat Extension, Dark Energy Theme, Old Mobile Apps, HabitRPG Android client, Features Across Clients, Beeminder, Data Display Tool White on Black, Firefox Extension, Final Data VII, Final Habitica VII, Guidance for Linguists, Merfy's HabitRPG: Custom Compact Edition, Extensions, Add-Ons, and Customizations, Community, Habitversary Party, Characters in Habitica, Places in Habitica, Habitica Darker style, Ultra Compact Animated Style, Unscroll Habitica Chat Messages, Hide Level Numbers, Mount Fade Out Extension, Large Print Habit, GitHabit - GitHub Webhooks, Habitica Command Line Tool, Munin Plugins, Toggl, Tasker-habitrpg, Guide the Turtle, Cards, Hrpg command line, PHP API, Remember the Milk Sync, Spider Squisher Extension, Hide Reward Items, Habitica ToDo Chrome Extension, HabitRPG Interactive, HabitRPG SitePass, Pomodoro, Profile, Sharing, Private Messaging, Social, Toolbar, BountySource, GitHub, Themes, Turkey Day, The Indulgent Armadillo, HabitRPG CLI Client - PHP, OmniRPG, Org-Mode, PlanHW, Task Adjustor, Pebble Watch App: Habitica Tasks, Emacs Extension for Habitica, The Mootant Cow, Food Preferences, Slack Chat Integration, GitHub Integration, HabitRPG Calendar, Remove Group Damage Notifications, The CRITICAL BUG, The Blaze in the Taskwoods, Finding the Flourishing Fairies, Jacko of the Lantern, The Nefarious Ferret, The Feral Dust Bunnies, The Somnolent Sloth, Find the Mysterious Shards, Stop the Overshadowing Stress, The Monstrous Moon, The Trampling Triceratops, The Guinea Pig Gang and a few others I currently don't remember. *Adding link to the German wiki on the following pages: Skills, The Tangle Tree, The Magical Axolotl, Guide the Turtle, The Indulgent Armadillo, The Mootant Cow, Streaks, The CRITICAL BUG, The Nefarious Ferret, The Somnolent Sloth, The Feral Dust Bunnies, The Blaze in the Taskwoods, The Trampling Triceratops, The Guinea Pig Gang *Correcting spelling mistakes and typos *Keeping the following equipment templates up to date: AC Healer, AC Mage, AC Rogue, AC Warrior, Warrior Grand Gala, Mage Grand Gala, Healer Grand Gala, Rogue Grand Gala *Adding pictures and their license *Replacing red links by links to existing pages, only a few left! *Adding the Outdated Software template to the relevant french wiki Apps and Extension pages *Moving Extension pages description into the software infobox on the french wiki *Keeping french wiki pages up to date to avoid discrepencies *Deleting irrelevant redirects from the french wiki *Started the Art Credits redesign on the french wiki *Removed videos and updated useful resources on the french wiki's homepage Wariannem (talk) 14:37, March 1, 2017 (UTC) Admin Response I'm discussing your application with the staff. LadyAlys (talk) 07:34, August 7, 2016 (UTC) I've awarded you tier 7. Thank you for all the work you've put in on the wikis! LadyAlys (talk) 09:08, March 5, 2017 (UTC) Category:The Knights Chambers